<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fan by enntsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536669">fan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu'>enntsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>więc się cieszyła</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">— Powinnaś się cieszyć.</p><p class="western">—Tak myślisz?</p><p class="western">Corin zdejmuje jedną z licznych wstążek i kładzie ją ostrożnie na blacie. Leżące obok kwiaty wciąż pachną, a najzwyklejsze ciastka, po długich dniach wyrzeczeń, wyglądały lepiej, niż jakakolwiek potrawa w zwykły dzień.</p><p class="western">— No wiesz, nie wszystkie z nas mogą pochwalić się posiadaniem tak wiernego fana, jakim jest Thomas. — Ev schyla się, poprawiając kolorowe podkolanówki. Miała dwadzieścia lat, ale w stroju utkanym z błękitu i różu, przypominała jedenastoletnie dziecko.</p><p class="western">— Powinnaś się z nim umówić — dodaje Ayano, raz za razem czytając skierowany do Corin liścik. Jest słodki: złożony z tylu różnych, czułych słów, że aż jej policzki pokrywają się rumieńcem.</p><p class="western">— Też tak chcę — jęczy Mira, oparta o krzesło Ayano.</p><p class="western">Ludzie wiwatują, kiedy one poruszają się po scenie i śpiewają swoje kwestie, a potem, zgodnie ze scenariuszem, kłócą się i doprowadzają do tragedii. Niektórzy widzowie wręcz płaczą, ale nikt nigdy nie wysyła im listów.</p><p class="western">Nikt nie docenia ich aż tak, więc Corin uśmiecha się.</p><p class="western">— Może tak zrobię — mówi do Ayano.</p><p class="western">O krokach rozbrzmiewających za jej plecami, niemożliwej do strącenia dłoni, siniaku na kolanie i pod makijażem oraz o wiadomościach i półnagich zdjęciach, i dziwnych myślach na widok sznura, już nie mówi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>